


Always a Hero |Overwatch X Reader Drabbles|

by Kapu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (soon-to-be) collection of Overwatch X Reader drabbles.</p><p>Now on Wattpad:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/79662517-always-a-hero-overwatch-x-reader-drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vacation Not To Be Had |Overwatch X Reader Intro|

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction to this drabble (soon-to-be) collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You definitely didn't think this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intro to this soon-to-be collection of Overwatch X Reader drabbles.

When Overwatch collapsed due to the world's growing distaste with it, you and your teammates were devastated. The question on what to do next was in everyone's mind. Your teammates' cries of not wanting to stand on the sidelines grew louder as the feeling of being useless consumed them. "Alright, alright." John Morrison or "Soldier 76" shushed, his large hand clawing at his face. "We need clear minds. Whining won't get us anywhere." He continued, eyeing everyone fiercely, "We need a plan."

~*~

After that day, you made the choice of going on a _long_ vacation. It wasn't easy to send you off either, especially with a mind that overthought. You had somehow convinced yourself there was no need to stick around the others and maybe that was because they dispersed around the globe. With a few days at your dream vacation spot, you were restless and unable to relax. You couldn't rest knowing countless citizens around the world were still in trouble.

As soon as there was a flight, you booked it without hesitation. You retreated back to (Country) and began readying yourself to help if and whenever Winston's Overwatch called. The first step was to get in touch with your old pals and catch up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Untimely Visit |Lena Oxton "Tracer"|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to visit Lena first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the requests! I've decided to write for Tracer first :)

Lena, "Tracer", jumped as she spotted you sitting comfortably on her sofa in her London home. As quickly as she recovered, the petite woman was hugging you and practically on top of you. You bear hugged Lena back. "Its been so long, love!" She giggled, pulling away to get a better look at you; not surprised to see you were the same as when you left. The Overwatch agent was jumping with joy.

"It has." You agreed, trying to keep yourself from reminiscing. You made the shaking agent sit beside you on the couch.

"What happened to the whole long vacation plan? Did something happen?" Lena wondered aloud and if you didn't answer quick enough, the woman would give you a list of questions.

You patted her knee with a soft smile, "No, nothing dramatic happened. Vacation isn't for me. Well, vacation isn't for me because I know there's people out there who need help." You gave an exhausted sigh, "I couldn't rest knowing that."

Lena took your hand in hers, giving it a simple squeeze, "You could've rang me, love." Her warm, chestnut eyes gazed at you as you stared at the floor. Your fingers interlocked with hers and returned the squeeze firmly. "That's my girl/boy!" Tracer laughed.

You grinned and your eyes met hers, "I can't be upset when I'm with you. I've missed you and I should have rang you up." You admitted, your body completely turning to face Lena. The brunette's face flared up at your sweet admission, her smile widening even more somehow.

"I'm glad you decided to visit me instead, (Y/n), that's better than ringing me up, in my book!" The Brit chirped, her free hand grabbing your own free hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss. "I've missed you too. There's tons of things that have reminded me of you. It got to the point where I regretted not going back in time to change your mind before you left." Lena was breathless by the time she finished, her emotions causing her to speed up her speech. She took a deep breath, the goofy smile returning to her features.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Lena. I'm even more sorry for not keeping in contact with you." You murmured, staring at your crush through your lashes. Sitting here with Lena again rekindled the intense feelings you had for her and you soon realized your bodies had scooted closer together. (E/c) eyes bore into light brown. Gradually, you two leaned in until your lips touched and immediately electricity pulsed through your bodies. The kiss swiftly became sensual and your hand that was still tingling from the earlier kiss, firmly entangled in dark locks.

You two stopped for breath and your hand gently removed itself from Lena's hair. "That was an adventure of a kiss." You chuckled.

Lena giggled in unison before rushing forward for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Genji will be next.
> 
> (These drabbles will not be following a plot)


	3. Met With Cherry Blossoms |Genji Shimada|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is the visit you're a bit unsure of because the man can be a mixed bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji is a pretty amazing character and he must be protected.

You followed Genji through a small path that lead up a hill, the cool breeze playing in your hair. Once you reached the hill, a lone cherry blossom greeted you at its peak, the leaves drifting to land in the grass. The man sat with his legs crossed and his back straight, his hands resting on his knees. You sat directly in front of him and mimicked his posture. "You've been away too long and with no word to any of us." Genji shook his head in disapproval. "I'm sure you had a reason to do so."

You frowned deeply. You hadn't known Genji was greatly affected by your decision. "It wasn't quite intentional. Everyone was going their separate ways and I suppose I didn't want to impose on anyone." Your attention was focused on the cherry blossom petal in your hand, unsure what your eyes would show if they met Genji's. The man was no idiot but he knew when to press and when to let things be. He tilted his head to the side and gently took the petal from your delicate hold, "This petal is your lack of communication," The man released the petal and watched it dance away on the wind, "And that's me forgiving and forgetting." He said and you could hear the slight humor in his voice at his playful wisdom.

You rolled you eyes and leaned over to shove his metal shoulder. "Alright Zenyatta." You teased, crossing your arms and sticking your tongue out at him.

He chuckled deeply, the sound rich. "I did learn from the best." Genji scooted over to you, his arm encircling your waist. You knew that playboy was still lingering inside him but you rested against him anyway, knowing his intentions were good. "I did miss you, (Y/n). I felt lonely and lost without you, truth be told." He stated and you could imagine that blazing smile behind the mask.

"I thought a vacation was the best option at the time, Genji, but I found out I couldn't relax." You rested your head against his shoulder.

"Well, I'll have you relaxing underneath me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cherry blossom petal must've been lucky.


	4. Surprise House Visit |Amélie Lacroix "Widowmaker"|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker visits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Widowmaker's installment.

Widowmaker had actually found _you_. You were about to disembark when she appeared at your home (by appeared, she had made her entry by window). She managed to beat you to it once more. The woman had shoved her way in, her eyes dark and smirk sly. You didn't have time to react when she pushed you to the couch and pinned you against it, her legs straddling your waist. 

"Oh my, look who we have here." Widowmaker drawled, her finger trailing down your face rather affectionately. "Why did I not get word of your arrival?"

You reclined into the couch, hands at your side. "I hadn't made up my mind at the time." You replied easily, eyes locked on her own. The assassin studied you slowly and steadily, her gaze becoming darker by the second. Her grin revealed that she enjoyed what she saw.

"Was it because I was on your mind, dear?" Widowmaker whispered in your ear, her warm breath embracing the flesh. She bit your ear playfully, a chuckle coming from her lips when you shifted and a hand placed itself on her lower back. Widowmaker's lips trailed down from your ear and placed themselves upon your lips, the kiss firm and definitely displaying who was the boss. Widowmaker. She absolutely loved control.

Widowmaker delicately gripped your chin and pushed you away to tilt it, her lips and tongue tracing your jawline. A moan died in your throat when she began sucking a spot on your neck, her other hand at the nape of your neck. She quickly grew bored with that, pulling away to speak with you. "Am I not going to get a response?"

"If you hadn't shoved your tongue down my throat so hastily, I would have replied. Yes, I did miss you, Miss. Demanding." You retorted with your own smirk. Widowmaker smiled at the familiar sass. You were the correct match for her.

"Did you not enjoy it? If I remember correctly, you were just too eager to comply." The woman swiftly retaliated, the grip at your nape strong. Her grin grew ever wider as you surged forward and met her lips with your own, the kiss her answer. Widowmaker enjoyed the kiss for several minutes before tearing away and pressing a hand to your chest. "I want a spoken answer."

You huffed and rolled your eyes, exasperated. "You haven't seen me for a long time and you deny me what I desire?" You back talk flatly. "I know you've been wanting this and so do I. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Your eyes bore into hers, your grip on her tight and longing.

The woman perched atop you seems to be considering your words, her eyes narrowed in mock thoughtfulness, her hands moving from their places to lightly draw her fingers up and down your face coolly. "Very well. I see you are fed up with the teasing today." Widowmaker hums and leans forward to rest her lips by your ear. "I have been craving this since you decided to go on that little trip of yours and that's why I plan to take this nice and agonizingly slow." Her laugh that follows is breathy and pleasant to your ears.

The French sniper returns to her previous position of being right in front of you, her eyes hooded as she claims your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a great time while reading this drabble! Another chapter will come in time. ;)


	5. Medical Attention |Angela Ziegler "Mercy"|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit your own planned doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy's chapter! She has to be my favorite as well as Tracer and Widowmaker. Enjoy!

You were well aware of Mercy being a busy (too busy for you to plan a reasonable date) individual and due to such, you invited yourself to her workspace. When you arrived at Angela's hospital in Zürich, Switzerland, you snuck into the nurse's dressing room and stole unidentified scrubs. You successfully made it to the operation room where the doctor was performing surgery, a look of intense concentration on her face. You slid beside her, "Scapel." She commanded, hand reaching out for the object.

"On it, doctor." You replied, a smirk under your medical mask. The medical professional stopped dead in her tracks, head snapping in your direction, her eyes wide. Her stillness only lasted for a second before she was ushering you out the room, her eyes showing mixed emotions of anger and shock.

"Out!" Angela sharply barked, shoving you out the door and quickly going back to work.

~*~

A sluggish hour passed before you saw Angela again, the woman approaching you with a stern frown and eyes to match. "That was quite brave," Angela said, standing in front of you with crossed arms as you smiled at her compliment, "But it was also stupid of you. You know patients require my full attention." The first responder sighed, vexed. The blonde's fingers moved to press against her temple.

You stood and walked over to her, scooping her up in your arms. "I missed you." You disclosed, all jokes aside. Mercy slightly leaned back to hold your face in her hands.

"I've missed you too, but as much as I wanted to see you, that doesn't excuse you for what you did." Angela chided, a smile slowly gracing her features, "You did startle me for a moment, darling." She smoothly added, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

You grinned in return, eyes twinkling. "You know you wouldn't have time to see me again after my trip." You quipped.

"That may be true, but I'd make time for you." Angela said, lips capturing yours in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Together |Jack Morrison "Soldier 76"|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the case with Soldier 76.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76's chapter is here! Enjoy!

You and Jack cross paths during his vigilante work in Giza, Egypt and soon you are tagging along with the ex-Overwatch Strike Commander to find an old friend. You two journey through the streets of Giza, hoping to find a trail to follow.

"Do you think she'll be an easy find?" You tease, looking over at 76.

The man grunts, "She was a sniper, (Y/n). A good one at that. She'll know how to take cover."

"You're no fun." You huff, crossing your arms and kicking up dirt with your foot like a bratty child. The soldier grins beneath his mask at your behavior and tugs you in close to his side.

"I'm sure we'll find her in no time." Jack says, giving your shoulders a squeeze with his muscled arm. The trek to uncover the truth continues on in silence.

~*~

The journey is successful with a few bumps in the road, but Ana is with you two like the old days and you couldn't ask for more. You and Jack cannot bear to lose anymore friends and so the both of you fight to protect them at any cost. The wound Gabriel had inflicted, seemingly never heals and every small thing that he would have liked catches all your eyes and is a constant reminder. Despite this, he lives on in everyone's memories, good or bad. With a soft smile, you return and root yourself in the present, slinging your arms around your pals' shoulders and drawing them closer to you.

Ana smiles and sighs, throwing herself into your embrace. Jack grunts as if he doesn't like the contact, trying to shrug away until he just gives in and drops his facade. "It's been too long since we all were together. If only we had parted on different terms." Ana says. Her eye is grim but her smile shines.

"We can continue to fret about the past but what matters is that we're here now, together." You reply, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"When did you get wise?" Ana chuckles, "Jokes aside, the three of us are back in action, saving the world from itself." You and Jack nod in agreement.

"How about we get some grub and catch up?" Soldier 76 suggests and Ana immediately leads the way.

"I know the best place." She says, smile wide.

~*~

Over dinner (and after interesting stories), Ana agrees to rejoin Overwatch to watch your backs. You pull your old pal in for a side hug, "Vacation isn't for us." You and Ana chuckle in unison.

She squeezes you with the arm around your waist, "Definitely not. I'm afraid it won't ever be." She sighs but cracks a small smile, "Hard work pays off in the end. Our hard work might accomplish world peace." She laughs albeit seriously.

You tug Jack into a hug, your friend and crush on either side of you. "One step at a time." You grin at the two.

~*~

After catching up with Ana, you approach Jack and kiss him without thought, glad to have the soldier unharmed and a successful mission. The former captain slowly claps when you two part, seeming endlessly amused. You and 76 jump apart, the two of you funnily red. You and him hadn't heard Ana approach and she knows this, "It took you two all these years to get together? Talk about patience or ignorance, more likely." The sniper's eye sparkles and she has a shit eating grin on her face.

"Well, Jack and I were constantly busy saving the world," You remind her with a soft smile, "If I remember correctly, you were always busy too. I knew Jack was and so I never pushed for more." Ana smirks and begins shuffling away slowly.

"I got one of you to admit it. Now, mama's off." Ana laughs, leaving you and Jack alone. Once she's out of sight, he presses another kiss to your lips, blush and all.

"I'm glad you understood my situation back then. Being Strike Commander was engaging. We were busy saving the world, but believe me, my attraction to you was there," Jack confesses, azure eyes blazing.

You smile and place a hand on his neck, drawing him in and pecking his lips. "I love you too." You say inbetween kisses.

The soldier wraps his arms around your waist and returns your kisses passionately, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Reunited |Ana Amari|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important person returns in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana's chapter has arrived!
> 
> Excuse the Arabic, if incorrect. The reference I used is: learnarabicfree.blogspot.

You were Ana's wife/husband. You worked alongside her on the field, but you definitely weren't a legend like her. She constantly had your back and you had hers. With you by her side, Ana could conquer any threat. Until one fateful day.

You were devastated. You couldn’t live without Ana; the woman was your other half. You knew your daughter, Fareeha, needed you more than ever but your heart remained heavy with Ana's loss. You didn't let go. You partly let her go due to Doctor Ziegler's (and Fareeha's) pleads for you to take care of yourself; your health slowly declining because of heartbreak.

Your work soon reflected your personal life and with the advice of Jack Morrison and the rest of Overwatch, you retired. Stubborn, you didn't retire easily and so, you weren't going down without a fight. You had promised to cleanse the world of evil for your dear Fareeha. After one particular injury, Doctor Ziegler deemed the work too taxing on your body and with the Strike Commander's aid, you were talked into retiring.

You returned to the home you and Ana had purchased together, unable to sell it because of all the memories it held.

~*~

It took a great deal of persuading to convince Ana to see you. The woman was very reluctant seeing her spouse after so many years because of her guilt. The Egyptian took a deep breath, summoning all her courage. When Jack turned to her for her approval, she nodded.

Soldier 76 knocked on your door (Ana was surprised to find out that you had kept Fareeha's childhood home), the two waiting anxiously. You quirked your head at the sharp knock, rising from your seat to check who was at the door. When you reached the door, you stared through the peephole, immediately recognizing Jack but not his companion. You opened the door with a smile, "Hey Ja-" Your eyes met his before turning to his friend, you frowned, eyes landing on the stranger. It couldn't be. 

There was no way it could be.

A sob tore itself from your throat, tears forming in your eyes and spilling over, your mouth screwing into a wobbling grimace. You turned on your heels, body wracking uncontrollably from the pent up mourning from all those years to now. The noises coming from you were quick, breathy, and strangled. It was her. Jack brought Ana home.

You felt a sting of hurt. Why didn't Ana tell you she was alive? If Jack hadn't found her, would she ever had come back? You felt that familiar touch on your shoulder and flinched, closing in on yourself even more. You forced air into your lungs with deep, aching breaths that would quickly shift back into hyperventilating gasps.

Ana stepped forward, bringing you into her embrace and held you there as you pushed and shoved against her. You burrowed your head into her neck and clutched her back as you grew tired and sobbed. Your cries began to die down as Ana spoke to you in soft Arabic, rubbing your back to comfort you.

~*~

You and Ana were sitting across each other on the two sofas as if you two were strangers, steaming tea resting on the cool, mahogany coffee table. Jack had left to leave the pair alone, departing with a lingering hug to you and a glare at Ana. He was upset with Ana because she hadn't thought of the consequences of her disappearance (the same could be applied to him). "Take care of yourself, (Y/n). I'll try to visit again soon," Soldier 76 ordered softly.

There was a heavy silence since then, a thousand words floating in the space between you and Ana.

"I owe you an explanation," Ana began, eyeing you intensely and you shook you head in disbelief, a short chuckle leaving your lips. You swallowed the small amount of anger down, allowing the woman to continue. "I did what I was never supposed to do; I hesitated. And that was the worst mistake of my life. It cost me everything. I'm sure you remember that day clearly," You nodded slowly. You remembered that day; it was burned into your memory.

Your lips shook. The day you lost your wife, something you had never expected. You were there but Jack hadn't let you get close to Ana's body, to no avail, your shouts and pleads echoing through the air. You had managed to free yourself from Jack's grasp, sprinting to Ana and kneeling beside her, blood pouring from her eye. The Strike Commander ran after you and threw you over his shoulder, sprinting back to safety. 

You had shouted Ana's name all the while.

You returned to the present when Ana's voice rang out, "I had failed everyone. I had thought it better to be a ghost. But I realized even a ghost can protect those in need," Ana finished and her eyes bore into yours.

"Are you sure nobody knew you were alive?" You asked.

"I only wrote Fareeha a letter." Ana admitted with a deep frown. You stared at her wide-eyed. No wonder why your daughter would constantly fidget and shift around you as if she were guilty of something, sending you pitiful looks and sheepish smiles (you'd have to have a word with her later).

Your eyes slipped closed and you inhaled deeply, "Is there anything else I wasn't told?" Your voice was thick with unshed tears. You didn't know how much more your heart could take, but you were ecstatic to have your wife back (it would take a while for that to set in).

"Well, I am going to have the team's back." The Egyptian replied. You grimaced at this.

You stood, without a word from the furniture, exhausted from all the emotions Ana put you through. You shuffled to your room and retired to bed, curling up with a long sigh. You soon jumped at the familiar press of a body against your back. "There's much we need to catch up on. But, I'll fill you in on this: I love you, _hayete_." Ana murmured, placing her forehead against your back. 

You gently smile at your recognizable nickname and shift in your wife's arms to face her, hugging her to you. " _Ya habibi bahebak_. I'm happy that you're back," You reply with the Arabic she taught you long ago, snuggling your head into her shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn’t think of you." The woman presses a kiss to your forehead and slowly brushes her lips against yours sweetly. You claim her lips in a loving, deep kiss. You two pull away with chuckles, holding each other tightly. You are grateful to have this woman back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hayete_ \- My life.  
>  _Ya habibi bahebak_ \- My love, I love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Cowboy Wisdom |Jesse McCree|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see your favorite cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree's drabble!
> 
> Cowboy sayings reference: http://grammar.yourdictionary.com/slang/funny-cowboy-sayings.html

Route 66. You were in the small diner nursing a coffee when someone slid into the stool next to you.

"I'll have what they're having." He tells the approaching waitress and in the corner of your eye, you spot the man jabbing a thumb in your direction. "Yeah, I wouldn't drink the coffee. Always tasted like boiled dirt." He whispered to you, leaning in towards you, hand blocking his mouth from the workers and patrons.

"Great advice, McCree," You respond quietly, tilting your hat further down to hide your mask. The waitress sets McCree's coffee down and lifts the coffee pot to refill your cup, which you kindly decline with a raised hand. Once the waitress moves to tend to the other customers, you begin, "When you're done, you know where to meet me." McCree chuckles at your word choice and you crack a grin behind the visor. You slam money for the both of you onto the counter before quickly departing the diner and making your way to your destination.

McCree traces the rim of his cup with his mechanical fingers before lifting it to his lips and taking a gulp. The ungodly drink dribbles into his beard, "How godawful." McCree hisses lowly, using the back of his hand to wipe at it, rising from his seat and ditching the _fine_ establishment.

~*~

Resting on the ground against a gas station with your head tilted down as if you are asleep, mask in your lap, you catch the _click clack_ of McCree's spurs. He approaches you quietly, thinking you are napping, and his hand reaches out towards your face, aiming to remove your hat. His fingers are inches away when your hand shoots out and wraps around his wrist, tugging him forward, your lips colliding with the corner of his mouth.

"Well, howdy, darlin'," McCree drawls, dragging out the "howdy". "You never fail to surprise me." He laughs heartily. You stare into his eyes before rolling them.

"If you had paid any attention, you'd know I wasn't actually asleep," You retorted, releasing McCree's wrist. The man straightens himself out, pushing his hat up by the brim and correcting his serape. "I thought you knew better. But that does always work on you." You chide playfully. 

"When you give a lesson in meanness to a critter or a person, don't be surprised if they learn their lesson." Jesse replies with a grin, his eyes twinkling. You laugh so hard that they become wheezes.

"Shut it." He says, his laughter mixing with yours as he joins in.

~*~

You and McCree walk through the small town that surrounds Route 66. Jesse kicking up dirt with his boot, his head down as he eyes the movement. Your disguise is already back in place as your head turns to glance at Jesse, "What have you been up to, cowboy?"

"Nothin' much, I've just been bounty huntin'. How about you, (Y/n)?" McCree gazes at you, "It must've been somethin' important for you to be all covered up." He reckons. You sigh and stop in your tracks.

"I was on a short lived vacation. A month after I came back, Reaper visited me." You say, making eye contact. Your face and eyes are grave, your jaw rigid. McCree wishes he could see your expression under the cold, battle gadgets equipped machinery. 

"Well, smack my ass and call me Sally!" He spits his cigar from his mouth in surprise. "What did you do?"

"I tried talking to him. I know the Reyes we knew is still there." 

"Just 'cause trouble comes visiting doesn't mean you have to offer it a place to sit down." McCree puffs and stares at you as if you are crazy.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" You ask and Jesse can't help but nod.

"If there is a next time, I'm damn well going to be by your side." Jesse promises, stepping forward and freeing your face from its visor. His large, gloved hand cups your face and your eyes bore into his. He slowly leans in and captures your lips in a searing kiss. "That seals the deal, (Y/n)." He quips breathlessly once you two part.

"Shut it, cowboy." You retaliate weakly, stealing another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Dinner Date |Fareeha Amari "Pharah"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Pharah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pharah's drabble!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and reads! I greatly appreciate it! :D

"So, are you going to take me out to dinner?"

Pharah is met with the question as soon as she steps outside her house, spinning on her heels to face the speaker. The woman's eyes meet yours, an eyebrow raised as she studies you; you are dressed casually, leaning against your car with a smirk tugging at the corner of your lips. "Yes, that's the plan." She responds smoothly, making her way to you. The Egyptian is dressed nicely as well and you can barely keep your eyes off her but you manage. You help her into the car while smiling like an idiot, hand resting on her arm. You slowly remove your hand, your teeth biting at your lip. Fareeha smiles lightly and you get into the car with a pep in your step.

~*~

Fareeha opens your car door once the vehicle comes to a halt, helping you out with a strong hand. Saleh eyes you humorously as your hand holds hers longer than needed and as your fingers trail down her arm. He grins knowingly and you respond with your own sheepish grin. He opens the door of the Egyptian restaurant and ushers you and Pharah in with a great sweeping motion, "Let's go!"

~*~

Dinner is going great. The waiter nearly faints at the sight of all three of you. You can tell that with all their might they are desperately trying to not fawn over you three. They stutter in a mixture of nerves and excitement in your and your friends' presence, hand shaking as they write down the orders. They nearly stumble while merrily skipping back to the kitchen. You are greatly humbled by the waiter and you know Fareeha and Saleh are too.

The trio compliment the server once they run off to tell the cook the orders, modest over the server's excitement. You, Pharah and Saleh then fill your table area with laughter, Saleh trading a knowing glance with you as your hand brushes and lingers against Fareeha's and the woman catches the exchange, eye twitching in annoyance. Fareeha absolutely hates being uninformed. Her comrades should know better. "What's going on? Should I know something?" She snaps. She scowls at you and Saleh.

You glare at Saleh and mouth at him not to share your obvious secret. He chuckles nervously, tugging at his shirt collar. "Uh, no. We're just joking around." He lies, unconvincing. And of course your crush notices, her eyes narrowing.

Pharah smirks. "What's so funny then? I'm sure it'll be no harm to share." The woman is glancing back and forth at you and Saleh. Saleh's smile slowly falls. You immediately take the reins.

"What's today's forecast?" You ask with a grin.

Fareeha shrugs, "What is it?"

"Justice!" You laugh and Saleh genuinely joins whilst Pharah just deadpans. You bump her arm with your elbow, "You know it's funny!"

"Ha. Ha. Absolutely. I'm dying over here," The woman mocks, rolling her eyes. You lean against her with one last laugh and wipe at the corner of your eye. Whew. What a close call. 

~*~

You pull up to Pharah's home and remove the keys from the ignition. The newly appointed captain steps out of the vehicle and you follow her up the driveway and to her door. "Thank you for dinner. I had such a great time." You thank and Fareeha turns to face you.

"It was no problem. I had a wonderful time as well with you." The woman replies, striding forward and you do the same, both your bodies barely touching. Your eyes drift down to her lips and back to her gorgeous dark eyes, entranced by them. Her hand cups your face and she gradually leans in, her lips capturing yours in such a tender kiss it leaves you dizzy. The kiss also renders you speechless when you two part, a light smile gracing Fareeha's features, "You think I didn't notice our interactions?" Your mouth drops open in shock. "I admit that I didn’t always catch how you felt," The Egyptian laughs at this, "But am I glad you reciprocate my feelings."

You shake your head with a goofy grin and kiss her in response, pouring all your emotions into it. You and Pharah are dazed by the kiss, "I've been wanting to tell you how I felt but it never seemed like a good time to," You say breathlessly between kissing, "I love you." Fareeha kisses you harder.

"I love you too." Pharah says after pulling away, eyes boring into your own (e/c) eyes. "How about another dinner date, just you and I?" A light blush dusts her cheeks as Fareeha asks.

You smile gleefully. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short prologue.


End file.
